


The Riverdale porn/smut diary’s

by Jtc1201



Series: Smut diary’s [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Riverdale, Smut, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtc1201/pseuds/Jtc1201
Summary: The characters of riverdale fuck each other





	The Riverdale porn/smut diary’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty begins the night of the sleep over drinking milk and cookies with Kevin, and Betty ends the night drinking Kevin’s dad cum.
> 
> Starring Betty Cooper and Tom Keller

We fade into Kevin’s room, where we see Kevin and Betty talking. Kevin is in his usual sleeping clothes while Betty likes to dress a little more....slutty since Kevin is gay and all, Betty is wearing a tight white shirt with no bra and since it’s summertime and the air conditioning is in you can also see her nipples piercing their way through her shirt. And it also helps that Betty is wearing only panties to help her with the heat, the pair is talking about what ever other teenager talks about.....sex! Betty likes to keep her sex life quite since her and Jughead are on a break, while Kevin decides they play a game, Never have I ever. 

“Okay I will start” Kevin says, “never have I ever....had a crush on my friends dad” Betty then looks down at the ground and puts down one of her fingers, Kevin mouth is dropped and he instantly wants to know who. 

“You really want to know?” Betty asked which Kevin shakes his head ‘yes’ too, “Okay....your dad” Kevin’s expression then changed 

“Betty really!?” Kevin said loud, “my dad” in Betty’s defense he was pretty hot for a guy in his 40’s. 

“Okay let’s move on” Betty said. 

Later on in the night, Kevin is passed out on his Bed while Betty is still watching tv, and all of a sudden sex scene starts playing, it makes Betty feel hot and she turns back and makes sure Kevin is asleep before her hand starts traveling down south. Betty was going really slow and soft, only rubbing the outer sides of her vagina but Betty’s fun time was stopped once she heard a slam come from downstairs. 

Betty goes to investigate and she here’s that the noise is coming from the basement, Betty quietly tiptoes her way down the stairs of the cellar and peaks her head down to see Kevin’s dad, Tom working out. 

Betty once again feels instantly hot again, and Betty’s starts rubbing herself from outside of her panties, watching Tom lift those weights made her twitch and once Betty finally got her self together, she made the ultimate choice.....I’m gonna get my brains fuck out tonight. 

Betty then makes her move and makes herself present to Mr. Keller. 

“Um Mr Keller?” Betty asked innocently, “I was wondering if you had any water down here?” Tom then turned around and pointed to the mini fridge next to her. Betty then bent over which clearly made her ass pop out and got a bottle of water and drank some. 

“Why you up Betty” Tom asked her while he also drinks some water. 

“I couldn’t sleep” she says, “ I didn’t know you worked out Mr Keller” she then examines his body with hungry eyes as he smirks at her. 

“I do it to stay in shape, it’s hard to be the sheriff of this town” Tom says as he watches her. 

“It must be really *hard*” she says as she put a lot of stress on hard, “I bet you don’t get a lot free time, to do anything really” at this point Tom knew what she wanted and he was ready to give it to her. 

“I get some free time but I would like to do more thought” Tom said as Betty was ready to reel him in like a fish. 

“What would you like to do” Betty said as she took another sip of her water and *accidentally* spilled some on her breast which revealed themselves Out to Mr Keller 

Tom then looked down at them as Betty tried to clean them off by grabbing them and it made Tom ache, then Betty looked back up at him as Tom was ready to give her an answer. 

“I would like to fuck you” Tom said as he grabbed Betty by the back of her head and they engaged for a kiss.Betty began rubbing her hands all over his chest, then stops to take off her shirt. 

Once her shirt is off, tom groans at the site of her teenage breasts. Betty then pulls toms face down to them and Tom then opened his mouth and began sucking on her nipples. As Tom enjoyed himself with her breasts, Betty hands began slipping down to his crotch. She then tried to yank his shorts off but only got them half way down. Tom then stopped too help her out and he took of his shorts which sprung out his flaccid 8 inch cock. 

“Oh my god! I never seen a dick this big before” Betty said happily while taking it in her hand and stroking it. 

“Probably because the teenage boys your age aren’t through puberty yet” Tom said smirking at the teenage nymph. 

The two then went over to the weight bench, Tom sat down and Betty sat down on his lap and the two got ready for action. Betty then lowered her hips down to his cock, after a few try’s the two finally got aligned their selves correctly and his cock slipped right into the 16-year old tight pussy. They bother moaned loudly into each other’s mouths as they made out as she slid down his large pole. 

“Fuck” Toms groans as she begins bouncing on his lap” it’s been a long time since I’ve done this” Betty had her arms around his neck as her tits bounced in front of his face. 

Betty’s face then changed as she screamed out “oh fuck! I’m cumming!!” As her pussy gushed all over his dick. 

“That was fast” Tom said taking hold of her hips and continued to bounce her on his dick through her orgasm. 

“That was my first time in awhile, due to all the craziness in my house” Betty responded breathless 

“Speaking of family how is your mom?” Tom asked her as he simultaneously put a finger in her tight asshole which caused her to gasp. 

“Shut up and keep fucking me” Betty said pulling him into a kiss, sliding her tongue into my mouth. They then laid back on the weight bench as her legs tried to wrap around his waist as he then sat back up and fucked her. 

“Ah....fuck I’m gonna cum” tom breathing heavily” where do you want it?” 

“Inside me, cum inside my pussy” Betty said 

“Ok here I cum, gahhh!” Tom says as he cums inside her. 

“Oh fuck, is that all you got?” Betty asked him seductively 

“Oh we’re not done yet” Tom said as he picks her up and brings her to the couch in the back of the basement

Betty then on all fours on the couch started to given Tom a blowjob. her full lips sliding up and down on her friends dad rigid cock, stroking it at the same time. 

“So you like my teenage tits?” Betty asked as she stopped sucking his dick 

“Very much” Tom grinned to her. 

“Well your gonna love this” Betty said as she wrapped her tits around his shaft and started jerking him off with them. 

“Oh fuck” Tom said as he sees the tip of his cock peek out repeatedly from Betty’s breasts, all of a sudden toms starts breathing heavily as his cock starts spurting, covering Betty’s chest and neck. 

“Oh my” Betty giggles wiping up his cum, and sucking it off her finger. “Okay now it’s my turn”. 

Now Betty is leaning back on the couch as Toms face is in between her legs as Tom starts licking the outside of Betty’s pussy. “Huh.....” Betty gasps brow furrowing. “Yeah....just like that” Tom then slides his tongue inside Betty’s moist slit, Tom then holds her pussy open as he licks the pink juicy inside. “Ah..finger me...” as Tom eats her out, Betty is kneading her big tits, and rubbing her nipples. Now toms skids two fingers in and out of Betty’s wet pussy, awhile after Betty’s knees buckle and let’s out a moan as she cums. 

Now Tom is sucking on one of her tits before standing up. “yes...put it in me...” Tom then looks down as he inserts his cock in his sons friend pussy. “ooh...” betty groans, as the cock fills her up. “...yes...fuck me...” Tom starts thrusting, pumping his cock in and out. As Tom fucks her, Betty’s big tits start to bounce and jiggle which makes Tom even thrust harder and faster. “Oh, god!, ohhhh Tom, keeping hitting that spot” Betty’s pussy squirt a little around toms cock as it moves in and out. “Ohhh!” Betty moans heavily, grabbing her tit.

Now Betty starts to straddle Tom, riding his dick as he looks up at her. “OH, FUCK!” Betty gasps, tits bouncing hard. Betty’s cunt moved up and down on the sheriffs cock, “UHHH!” Betty groans, barley restraining herself from crying out. 

Next Betty is on her side, with Tom laying behind her. Betty then guides Tom dick to her pussy and then toms pushes his dick inside her moist cunt. “FUUUCK” Betty groans, face scrunching up as Tom starts slowly fucking her pussy. Betty then starts to touch herself as toms fucks her brains out. “ UHHH HUHH” as Betty rubs pussy faster and Tom fucks her harder, then suddenly Betty moans out “Oh Fuck I’m gonna....Huh” then Tom pulls out allowing Betty to squirt all over the couch as she moans loudly. 

Now Betty is stroking his dick rapidly. “Yeah...give me that cum” before long tom groans, then starts cumming all over himself and her hand. “Hmm...” Betty again licks all of the cum all over him and her hand. 

“Well surely all this cum should help me get sum sleep” Betty said giggling 

“Well you know what they say a tummy full of cum puts a girl right asleep” Tom says as the pair laugh as the scene fades out.


End file.
